


Power Trip

by Inuy21



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Sexual Content, Sometime during those three years, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta gets injured while training in the Gravity Room. Bulma finds this the perfect opportunity to get what she wants. The chapters are from writing prompts with the word count anywhere from 100-500 words long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Injured". Word count set at: 300

Bulma grabbed the roll of gauze from the tray that was sitting next to her. She easily picked up the limp, injured arm; earning a growl from her patient. "If you had just stopped your training instead of forcing your body onward, you wouldn't be in this situation. It's your own fault, so just deal with it, macho man," she told the man sternly but was internally wallowing in smugness. "Besides, I'm almost finished." Giving him a small smile, she went back to bandaging the arm, making sure not to wrap too tightly or too loosely around his muscles.

The small hospital bed squeaked as he tried to push up with his uninjured arm. A small hand pressed against his chest, easily pushing him back down with his lack of strength. "I'm not staying here…." His rant was cut short as the woman climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

"You will!" she berated, as a finger pointed in his face. "Even if I have to make you." Her eyes narrowed and a playful grin graced her features.

"And how is that?"

"I've got my ways. The only question is do you prefer the easy way or the hard way?" One of her hands moved back to his thigh, her fingertips grazing the hardened muscles.

His eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" She leaned down to rub her nose against his. "I finally have you in the submissive position, and there's not a whole lot you can do about. Is there?" She sat back up with a satisfied smirk.

His good arm started pushing up again, but it was easily knocked back down. He growled.

"This is going to be fun, and just remember this is all because you wouldn't take a break and rest your body."


	2. Second: Option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Freedom". Word count set at: 200

Soft fingers glided over scarred flesh. Coal black met ocean blue as the fingers traced over each individual scar. Pink lips held their upturned position, mocking the downcast darker pair.

She loved having the freedom to finally explore his body. Feeling all his defined muscles and raised, rough patches of skin that made up his battle wounds. The rise and fall of his chest as her hand sat upon his heated skin. The low, barely audible growl sending vibrations through her hand and up her arm.

She leaned back down, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders as her head rested atop her right hand. Her mouth brushed the shell of his ear. "So which will it be, Ouji-sama," she purred. "I'm being nice and giving you an option here."

The uninjured left arm gripped a fistful of blue hair, only making his opponent laugh. Puffs of hot air tickled his ear. "You're a foolish creature if you think whatever you are about to do to me won't go unpunished."

"Hm." Her nose brushed against his neck, lightly inhaling the scent of sweat and something else. Her tongue flicked out to taste the unique scent. "I'm no idiot, Vegeta."


	3. A Third Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Rough". Word count set at: 400.

He snorted, his hand untangling from her wavy, blue hair. "Then do whatever you like."

She pushed herself up, her hands still clasped onto his shoulders. Her eyes narrowed just a bit.

He offered her a smile. The gesture making him look all the more evil. "If you know what kind of hell I'll dish out later, then go ahead. You'll only have this one chance."

Her newly trimmed nails jabbed at the hard skin beneath them. They ran from their resting spot, over his upper pectorals, to run roughly over his nipples. "One chance, huh?" Her fingers rolled the little hardened beads, her nails catching the flesh every so often. "Then I better make the most of it." She lowered herself back down, mouth and teeth taking over as her nails traveled down to his stomach. His muscles rippled and tensed under her touch.

His good arm moving down the side of her body, feeling her curves. The fingers of his injured arm kneading the thin, paper-like sheets of the bed. Her teeth scraped across his flesh, his fingers gripping the sheets for a few seconds at the harshness of her actions. The woman could really surprise him when she had control over the situation.

Fingers brushed across her hip, and over the curve of her ass, before squeezing the soft and rounded flesh. "Hmm," she hummed against his heated flesh. Her lips pressed a kiss against his sternum. She lifted and shifted her hips, wiggling against him for a few seconds before settling back down.

He arched an eyebrow as she shifted her bottom half. Her heat settling comfortably against his crotch. The thin material of his shorts and the shortness of her shorts not helping his control. Her bared thighs letting her heat slip from her skin and through the breathable fabric of his shorts.

She shifted her hips--lifting so her center still brushed against him, moved up ever so slightly, to the left, then rolling back down and to the right. Her teeth grazed across the skin of his collarbone, up to the right shoulder, back down along the curved bone, and to the other side. Her hips every so often shifting in the process. 

He lifted his hips to meet hers, but a dainty hand came to push on his left thigh. "I don't want you exerting what little energy you have left," she teased.


	4. Maybe a Fourth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Fear". Word count set at: 100

His lips had parted slightly at her teasing hips; his eyes had been half-lidded as he no longer denied the arousal he was feeling. That had all come to stop, though, as he'd tried to participate.

A hand now rested on his thigh as she looked down at him with a smirk. His eyes widened just a bit and his heart jumped as she leaned closer. Her face mirroring his darkness had not frightened him. It hadn't! She had just caught him off guard, if only for a brief second.

"I'm sorry, were you enjoying yourself?" she teased him again.


	5. A Fifth of a Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Coffee". Word count set at: 500

Vegeta bared his teeth at the cocky attitude that was pressing down on him. His eyes bore into hers--his blazing with fire; hers glowing brightly with satisfaction. He would let her think she was overpowering him for this session. Let her have that bit of freedom so that maybe she'd stop bitching him out.

"If you're a good boy, maybe I'll give you a treat." She gave a playful smirk followed by a teasing touch.

His eyes rolled away from her as she continued her torture. He took in the sight of the closed wooden door with it's little silver handle. Moving to the right, there was the metal sink along with it's sterile counter. A white cabinet--that held who knew what kind of other medical devices to torment him--was hung above the silvery facilities.

Soft, warm lips landed on his chest and traveled down to his stomach. Small hands rested against his thighs, propping herself up so their bodies wouldn't touch or brush anywhere she didn't want them to.

His eyes roved back to the left, scanning across the deep tan of the wall to an open door. Inside the darkness he knew there was a toilet and another sink. Had he been here that often that he knew the layout of the room by heart? He felt a growl burning deep in his lungs at the thought.

Wetness filled his bellybutton, then trailed along the lines of his abs. Cool air rushed around to chill the once warm saliva that had settled on his body. His injured arm once again gripped the thin white sheets instead of the silken blue hair he wanted to fist between his fingers so badly.

His eyes moved back to the blueness. He ignored the strands of silk that tickled his sides and hips. 'Just let her have this,' his mind gritted out. Once again directing his attention away from the female, his eyes turned left this time to greet the bare tan wall. They ran down the course of the wall, finding the one small window in the room. The natural light from outside being blocked by a pair of thick coffee-brown colored curtains.

He gave a mental snort and felt plump breasts brush teasingly across his groin. His attention immediately snapped back to the curtains. The rich, dark color that blended well with the color of the walls. The intricate weaving pattern that made up the fabric. Had it been made by hand or machine? Did all the other rooms have the same curtains?

Being reduced to thinking about damn curtains was a new low. He couldn't believe he was thinking about such asinine thoughts while with a female. He rolled his eyes before they settled back on the fabric. It was his own fucking fault. He really should just end this charade right now!

Bulma felt muscles tense under her hands and mouth. She smirked before sitting up and glancing down at him. "And where do you think you're going?"


End file.
